The Schools of Insanity
by smokey9596
Summary: The Cook twins are back, but this time they're separated. And junior high just got a lot tougher... SEQUEL TO THE PORTAL OF MAYHEM. READ THAT FIRST OR YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND THIS! AT ALL!
1. Prologue

Prologue~

Sandra heaves a sigh and peers out of the America-bound aeroplane's window. For the millionth time, she asked the air stewardess, "Are we there yet?"

"NOT YET!!!" the stewardess snarls. Sandra sighs again. She is bored. There is nothing else to do. She has already slipped some _interesting_ experimental stuff into the soup of the unfortunate gentleman next to her.

On a plane heading to Australia, Candice digs furiously in her bag and extracts a fluffy toy pony. She hugs the pony and sinks deeper into her seat. These next two months are going to be so boring without Sandy!

BOTH:

Following our various escapades with the Inheritance Trilogy gang, our paents pried us apart and packed us both off to boarding school, Sandra in California and Candice in Melbourne.

CANDICE:

The plane touched down in Australia and I gathered up my belongings, stretched and set off to the Arrival Terminal.


	2. New Kids

**Spottedstar106: hey, sorry we haven't acknowledged you for a long time… or have we. SAAAAAAANDY!!!!! But hey, you like Garrett Hedlund? That's not good. That's definitely not good. Sorry to say that we bully him a lot 'cos he's an extremely disliked character in our view. Ah well. Each to her own… or his. I guess. Oh, and as to your Chapter Three review for the Portal of Mayhem, we're virtually indestructible- like Stephenie Meyer's vampires. Whooo! Go Cooks!**

Chapter 1:

SANDRA:

Wow. That is all I can say. This place is HUGE! It might be even bigger than Hogwarts! Aaaah!!! I'll be getting lost every day! On the other hand—lots of places to pull evil pranks! Nothing's going to be as fun without Candy though. Ah well, still got those mini video phones we bribed (with cheese, of course) Murtagh into making for us. See-saw...

CANDICE:

I'm sitting next to this (quite friendly) girl called Illiona Rifte. She looks a lot like me and Sandy! She has the exact same eyes as me, green with the same eyelashes. And she has Sandy's hair! Just a little shorter. And lastly, her height's kind of perfectly midway between mine and Sandy's! FREAKY! Other than that, class is pretty boring. I've learnt all this before, so it's like listening to an annoying song over and over again. Plus this History teacher's voice is high-pitched and irritating. Personally, I think I should be arranging a little _surprise_ for her soon...

SANDRA:

My temporary family is _interesting_. "Mum" is a lawyer who likes to collect pencil sharpeners. "Dad" is a—oh good golly I can't remember. But when I do, I'll get back to you. Anyway, it's nice to have a fresh new family (no matter how eccentric) which loves and adores you and does your every will. They've got no kids, but they have a cat. A really fat black cat.

CANDICE:

After class, Illiona came over to ask me which dorm I was staying in.

"Lucky number 13."

"You consider that lucky too? I'm in that dorm too and that's what I always say! But then people look at me like I'm nuts or something. So I stopped saying it. But—OH! You like Sportsac bags too? I LOOVE Sportsac bags! Like the time—"

Gosh, she even TALKS like us.

SANDRA:

Gosh, am I _one lucky kid_. Here I am, having a tour of the school—not that the tour is bad, it's useful, but I'm having a tour of the school in the awful uniform and _braids_. Oh man, the school uniform is just bad. It's got a high, HIGH collar that's supposed to be starched and a long, disgusting PURPLE skirt! I have nothing against purple but this particular shade is simply ghastly! AAAAAH! With no shorts to wear underneath… oh well, I'll just sneak in a pair every day. And to top it off, the school blazer is the same horrid shade of purple, with funny grey stripes. _Groan_…

CANDICE:

You know, suddenly I find I'm not missing Sandy so much anymore. OF COURSE I'm missing her, but less than before. Because I just found out that Illiona, or Illy, is almost as good a partner for tricks.

"_Listen, Candy, do you like Miss Pellerin? I hate her!! You like playing pranks, right, so will you help me with Miss Pellerin? To play a trick? Will you? Will you? Will you?"_

Sure. No problem. Of course that's what I said. Then Illy suggested the old thumbtack trick.

"_Are you kidding?! That's just so… _UNORIGINAL_! Look, I'll try and think up a good one, all right? I'll tell you if I think of anything good. And I'll ask my sister if she's got any ideas."_


	3. The Horrible Grin

Chapter Two:

_BRIIIIIIIING!!!_

SANDRA:

EEEEYOWTCH! * jumps ten feet up in the air* WHAT HAPPENED? WHODAT?

Oh. It was just my phone. I walk over to my bag and insert my hand. Every time I want something from my bag I have to grope in the dark for it. The zipper had gotten stuck just a couple of hours ago, leaving just enough space for my hand to fit inside. After sundry probing I manage to extract my phone.

Ahhh. It's from Candy. Let me see…

"_Darling Sandy. That funny classmate of mine, Illiona (I told you about her earlier) wants to play a prank on the irritating Miss Pellerin. I, of course, completely support this idea. The problem is what kind of prank to pull. Illiona suggested the traditional thumbtack. I was mortified! Just imagine-"_

_DING DOOOOOONG!_

AAAAAAGH! WHAT'S THE IDEA, HUH?

I've gotten even crazier. Talking to inanimate objects (like your bedroom door) is not a good sign. Why, you may ask, am I so jumpy? I'll tell you why. I'm so worried that those repulsive _Inheritance Cycle_ characters will return to bug me once again. So every time there's a loud noise I leap about a hundred feet up in the air. I'm getting paranoid. But that was just the doorbell ringing. It's not like the Inheritance people to turn up at the front door (a.k.a. properly) so I guess it's safe.

Oh! It must the new boarder "Mum" was talking about yesterday. Alan Faddel, a senior at my school. Yeah, that's it.

"SAAAAAAANDY! COME MEET ALAN!"

Yup. I am a GENIUS. Booyah.

So I trot down the stairs, bow my head demurely and prepare my private welcome for Alan. As I reach the bottom of the stairs, I look up, displaying the full force of my Horrible Grin.

Then I SCREAM.

**CANDICE:**

**OH MIGOSH I love cliffies don't you? **

**SANDRA:**

**I find them annoying and irritating. Gimme the mouse, Candy!**

**CANDICE:**

**TOO LATE! IT'S ALREADY SUBMITTED! WAHAHAHAHAH!**

**Sisters. Go figure.**


End file.
